


Shadows Of Your Future

by SpookyNoodleSauce



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyNoodleSauce/pseuds/SpookyNoodleSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of when Taemin is in love, Jongin has a checklist, Jonghyun can't remember and Soojung doesn't want to grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Of Your Future

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys :3 this is my first time posting on ao3 (i'm not even sure i know my way around the whole site yet orz)! if you find anything wrong with the fic, please let me know, i don't have a beta ;-; thank you so much for reading!

Shadows usually didn't pay much attention before storming into your life. Some entered quietly, others liked the theatrical way, but all came without an invitation.

 

Shadows. Ironic enough, since they were supposed to be the beacon of light at the darkest of times.

 

"Next, please." A soft voice croaked from behind a red knitted scarf, smile stretching as a young girl pointed at the latte and muffin she wanted from the other side of the counter. "Would that be all? Okay! That'll be-"

 

"Three fifty."

 

"Three fifty, please." The boy behind the register smiled as the small blonde shyly handed him the money. "Here you go. Just take this to that counter over there, they'll get your order right away," he said while handing the girl a hand-written piece of paper with _1 cho muffin 1 large vienna_ on it.

 

"You'd think by now you would have gotten a proper cash register that would print those for you and y'know, not screech every time you open it," the next client in line commented while dropping her bag on the counter.

 

"You would. But in case you forgot I have no money, I'm only the register boy and I actually like to see your left eye twitching every time I open it," the boy sing songed, dragging the money drawer back and forth to illustrate his point.

 

"Oh, really? I'm sure Mrs. K. would love to know how you treat one of your most valuable customers, Lee Taemin."

 

"If you dropped the fake ass angel act, she'd get why, Jung Soojung."

 

Soojung was the closest thing Taemin had to a childhood best friend. A normal one, that is - at least she didn't chase him down the school for twenty minutes or had the ability to vanish into thin air with a flick of her wrist. She did occasionally get them both detention for a week and trash his house every time she decided it was movie night and maybe even get him punched in the face when her boyfriends got tired of seeing her prance around him way more than necessary, but other than that... Okay, scratch that, she was the craziest of the bunch.

 

"Let's put it to the test!" She smiled annoyingly sweetly before shouting for the owner of the small cafe, her screech coming out half-muffled as the brown haired boy draped a hand over her mouth and pulled her down.

 

"Okay, okay, fine! You're not satan incarnated! You're a _delight_ to be around! Happy?" Taemin whispered harshly, glancing at the customers on the line who were starting to side eye them.

 

"Not really. I want my _frappuccino_ to be on the house and you're carrying my bag on the way to school."

 

"Sure, right." Taemin _pfted_ and rolled his eyes while clicking a few buttons for the register to open. "Two eighty five. I-I mean two ninety nine." He extended his hand waiting for the money.

 

Soojung chuckled as she dug her purse for change. "Oh, Jongin is with you. I was wondering how you made that sum so fast earlier. Almost had me fooled." Soojung's smile stretched as Taemin's face paled. "Isn't he? I can't see him. He took my sight away yesterday, damn bastard."

 

That was another thing Soojung liked to do. As if he didn't look crazy enough with the glances and smiles he sometimes threw Jongin's way, which he never learned how to control. People always watched with a frown, and some took a few cautious steps back, as she started talking (usually arguing) to no one.

 

Because no one else could see him. Jongin was his Shadow.

 

" _Jonginie_? I'm still gonna kick you in the shin for yesterday! How could you leave me with that wacko old lady? She still tried to sell me those stupid satanic shells-"

 

Taemin stood mortified as Jongin reached from beside him and grabbed Soojung's wrist for only a second. A moment later and her eyes were adjusting, finally being able to see him.

 

"And whose idea was it to get in the shop in the first place? She had a dead cat hanging on the door- No it wasn't! How the hell was that a plushy? It was a real cat, god dammit! What did you expect?"

 

Now, usually Taemin didn't care much when people gawked as Soojung and Jongin argued in public. Soojung was the perfect girl to everyone else, every guy wanted to be with her and every mom wanted to adopt her - and that pissed him off to no end because he knew the real her and that picture was nowhere close. And so the sight of people grabbing their kids' hands to drag them away from the crazy girl who started shouting at no one in particular was quite amusing to him.

 

The problem was that the line behind her was now almost at the door and Mrs. K. would fire his ass if he didn't serve those clients before going to school.

 

That and the fact that Son Naeun had just walked through the door and was heading their way.

 

Taemin's eyes widened before he shoved Jongin away with his hip without anyone noticing (he hoped) and quickly wrote down Soojung's order, handing it to her the next second in hopes of shooing her away.

 

"Hey, what's up your ass?" Soojung stood dumbfounded as Taemin picked up her bag and slid it on her shoulder himself.

 

"You're in the way, Jung Soojung. Let love bird here have his moment." Jongin leaned on the counter, his hand resting on his cheek as he commented with boredom.

 

Soojung cracked her neck to look back before turning to Taemin again with a disapproving frown. "Son Naeun? Who knocked you on the head, Lee Taemin?"

 

"I know, right! What does he even see in her?" It was Jongin's turn to narrow his eyes as his crush approached them.

 

"What _doesn't_ he see in her. That's the problem. He could juggle fire clubs in front of her and she still wouldn't even look at him."

 

"Oh my god, please, stop it, both of you, shut up, like, right now." Taemin focused on clearing up in front of him, the task proving to be more difficult than he thought as his hands shook out of control. The prospect of actually uttering words in front of Son Naeun was vomit inducing by itself, but to do it while Jongin and Soojung were around was making sweat run down his every pore.

 

"Exactly! She doesn't even try to glance his way, even with all the love sick puppy crap he pulls. Last week, she spilled sauce all over her uniform jacket so the idiot actually used his savings to get her a new one."

 

"Jongin! I. did. not. and oh god _shh_!" Taemin straightened up, putting on his best smile (which was actually creepy as hell as Soojung and Jongin continued to murmur from the side) and trying to stop his racing heart.

 

"Excuse me, I was-" Naeun (beautiful Naeun with her beautiful voice and her beautiful smile) started saying before recognition flashed across her eyes and her lips parted in a smile (had he mentioned how beautiful her smile was?). "Oh, s-sorry! I was just wondering how long it would take for the line to move 'cause I have a class in eight minutes..." She paused to turn her wrist and check her clock.

 

"I-It- It'll be just f-five! Tops! They'll just go away and I'll hurry it up!" Taemin tried to explain through his stutter, her bright caramel eyes sweetly gazing at him doing nothing to help him calm down.

 

" _They_?" Naeun questioned with a confused tilt of the head towards Soojung's direction and Taemin mentally face palmed.

 

"Y-Yeah, you know, her and her bad morning mood!" The boy tried to salvage the situation with a laugh that was way too bright to seem normal, pointing at Soojung with his chin. As Naeun turned away to look back at the line, Taemin glared at the brunette who was still leaning against the counter shaking her head in disapproval.

 

"Alright. I guess I can wait." And Taemin's heart skipped a beat at the softness of her voice. "Thank you, Timmy!"

 

Wait, what.

 

Taemin didn't have to look to know Jongin and Soojung were about to burst into a full fit of laughter and he didn't have the strength to try to hide the warm embarrassment that was rapidly spreading to his every limb so he focused on finishing up so he could leave for school and hopefully find a nice little corner he could die in on the way there.

 

He sighed. "Next, please."

 

xXx

 

"At least she got the first letter right."

 

Taemin wondered how in all the years he had known him, he had never punched Jongin in the face. Or anywhere, for that matter. There wasn't a single day he remembered spending without the other boy. Not a single one. And with Jongin being his annoying self every day for the seventeen years he had known him, it was a wonder Taemin had never attempted to choke him.

 

"Can we drop it, _please_?" The smaller boy whined and rubbed his temples.

 

"And the intonation... it was there, wasn't it? It's the thought that counts after all!"

 

His parents had died in an accident when he was still little. So little he couldn't actually remember it. Jongin had come along a few days later, or so he says - the taller boy couldn't actually remember it either, he was a child himself. But even as a child, he was there to take care of Taemin. Shadows always came in at your lowest point. Nobody knew where from, not even Shadows themselves. Jongin liked to say he came from heaven, that he was an angel sent from above. Taemin argued that he was as much of an angel as Soojung was an innocent wallflower.

 

"Maybe she got you confused with some other Timmy. Is there a Timmy at school? Have you ever talked to him? You haven't, have you? You're so anti-social, Lee Taemin."

 

"I thought we had that established a long time ago." Taemin wanted it to come out sarcastically but it sounded more like a tired confession. "And what's with you? I thought you didn't like Naeun. Why are you trying to justify her lack of interest towards me, again?"

 

"Hm, I don't. And I'm just trying to think of ways not to make you sound like such a loser. But anyways, it's probably short for Timothy. You should look that up after school." Jongin was whispering now as they entered the main hall and immediately headed for the music room above the auditorium.

 

Jongin had to be quiet because even though there were few people who could actually see and hear him, Kim Jonghyun was one of them. They sat silently at the corner as the boy continued to play the piano with his eyes closed, not having noticed them yet. They did it every week, on Tuesdays, a little bit past 9:30.

 

This time, it was Wednesday and the school was about to close, but Jongin had had the brilliant idea of listening to Jonghyun play to _get Taemin in the mood for love._

 

It was usually loud, _so loud_ with them. Jonghyun, Soojung and Jongin were a trio that should never be put together. But every week, when Taemin and Jongin sat there listening to yet another melody Jonghyun would be perfecting, it was just peaceful nothingness.

 

Jonghyun was one of the first friends he ever made (one who didn't drop from the sky, that is) and he had a Shadow too.

 

Had.

 

"I still say you should let me spy on her for you and see if she talks about you with her friends." Jongin leaned close to his ear and whispered, earning himself a shy smile from the smaller boy.

 

Nobody could actually see them; only the people they chose to give the sight to. With Jongin, it was with a small touch of his hand. Other Shadows had different ways.

 

Jonghyun's Shadow had to kiss someone so they could see them. Taemin still remembers how Jinki had grabbed his head and kissed him funnily (and Jongin yelling with his hands on his hips) so he could talk to him and help him catch Jonghyun who was screaming his way down the playground because some boy had come out of nowhere and given him a smoochy.

 

Except he _couldn't_ remember Jinki. He remembered the small boy and his dark golden hair and him growing up with them but he couldn't remember his face. A few years later, when they were all around the age of thirteen, Jinki had disappeared. No explanation, no goodbye, just a devastated Jonghyun who cried on Taemin's lap the whole night.

 

"Or you could ask Soojung to have the bathroom talk with her, girls are so nice, they share their secrets even if they don't know each other."

 

"How do you know what they talk about in the bathroom?" Taemin's voice was quiet but a little more harsh than necessary, his head snapping to the side to stare at Jongin with wide eyes.

 

He shrugged and continued talking as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Now, what could you buy Soojung to bribe her into doing that?"

 

_Plink-plink-plink-plink-pink_ the break of flow from the melody jerked both their heads towards the piano where Jonghyun turned around in his seat to shoot daggers at them.

 

"What are you two Maries whispering about over there?" The smile on Jonghyun's lips was cold enough to freeze them both on the spot.

 

"Uh.. Taemin is in love with Son Naeun."

 

"I'm not in love with her, okay?" The cheeks of the boy brightened in a peach pink. "I'm not- I'm not! Stop looking at me like that!" he defended before elbowing Jongin under his ribs. "I just think she's- nice. She always looks so b-beautiful when she puts her hair up, like today..."

 

"But she's in love with Timothy. Sucks." Jongin chuckled lightly as his hands flew in front of him to defend himself from Taemin's rather weak punches.

 

Jonghyun didn't seem bothered by the random conversation at all, though his expression bordered on dumbfounded.

 

"Really? I always thought-" The older boy stared back and forth between Taemin and Jongin, letting his words sink in the air.

 

"Thought what?" Taemin asked, his head tilting to the side while his hands were still fisted in Jongin's hair.

 

Jonghyun's lips shut close and he looked to the side to inspect the wall, his hands tapping his knees to the rhythm of the song he had been playing earlier.

 

"Nothing. I forgot what I was gonna say." He made a frown as if making fun of himself before turning around on the piano bench and hitting a few random chords. "You never come at night, what's the deal?"

 

"Taemin needs some inspiration. Teaching him how to play properly would be the best so he could impress her but he's too dumb for thaaaa-" Jongin choked on a laugh as Taemin pinched his waist as painfully as he could.

 

Jonghyun continued playing but his usually chirpy tone was laced with something else. "I can't even inspire myself how do you suppose I could do that?"

 

The boys went silent, only the sound of the piano filling the space. It was out of place and slower than it should be. Taemin's shoulder slumped as he inspected the older of the three with worry.

 

"No luck yet?" Jongin tried, unsure whether he should try to lighten up the mood or let Jonghyun set it by himself.

 

"No, not really," he answered without paying much attention.

 

Taemin leaned forward, the palms of his hands flat against the floor between his bent legs. "It's beautiful, alright? Why do you think we come here every week?"

 

The boy sitting at the piano paused to look back at him. "My handsome features that make me look ethereal as the rays of sun wash over my figure?"

 

With a frown saying he clearly didn't agree, Taemin got up from the floor while dragging Jongin with him. "You've given that a lot of thought, haven't you?"

 

"Maybe." Jonghyun laughed light-heartedly and they knew the tension in the room would start to vanish. "So, Son Naeun, huh?"

 

As soon as he heard the mocking tone just about to burst from Jonghyun's words, Taemin hurried in getting his school bag from the floor and skipped to the door.

 

"Unfortunately. He can't shut up about her either! He's gonna start dreaming about her soon and I'm gonna have to move but I have no money. I'll be homeless. Can I stay with you?" Jongin was hugging Jonghyun's waist as they trailed after Taemin.

 

"I am not! But you _will_ be homeless if you don't shut up soon and it's not gonna be because of Son Naeun!" Taemin whipped back to snap at his best friend, his face brighter than the red scarf aroun his neck.

 

"See? Always talking about her."

 

Jonghyun ran to catch up to Taemin, not trying hard enough to hide the teasing smirk on his face. "Wait wait wait! Speaking of girls! Soojung told me to tell you you have to go help with Soo's homework- project... thingy, I don't know. Tonight."

 

"I _have_ to? Who the fuck does she think she is? I swear if it wasn't for Kyungsoo, I would tell her where she could shove it. Honestly, why do I get along with these people? I'm surrounded, this is a plot, it has to be-"

 

The two boys watched unmoving as Taemin disappeared behind a corner while stomping his feet, not even looking back to see if they were coming.

 

Jonghyun locked the door of the music room and wrapped an arm around Jongin's shoulder. "Okay, but who the hell is Timothy?"

 

xXx

 

"You're late. That's new." Soojung barely let the door open fully before commenting, her eyes trailing up and down the boy's form. "Hey! Where's dinner?"

 

Taemin visibly flinched back, his eyes widening. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! You tell me- no no, you tell _Jjong_ to tell me to come to your house at this hour and expect me to bring _dinner_?! Who do you think y- Hey Soo!" The angry scowl that was marring his features quickly morphed into a bright smile as the small eight year old ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

 

"Taeminie!" Kyungsoo beamed against his neck, his legs wrapping around the teenager's torso like a koala. "I thought you weren't coming!"

 

"Yeah and you called me a liar, you brat. You owe me an apology." Soojung leaned her back against the door to close it with her weight.

 

"You owe me many for all the times you punch me, you meanie!" Kyungsoo yelled from behind Taemin as the older boy carried him into the living room.

 

They slumped on the floor where a big light purple blanket was spread. The TV was on and Kyungsoo's markers were scattered across the small table. He couldn't remember a time where Soojung's house was tidy. Living alone with her younger brother and an aunt that barely slept at home didn't force her to keep everything nice and neat and there was no need for it, anyway.

 

"Jongin didn't wanna come?" Soojung asked from the bathroom and Taemin finally noticed she was dressed to go out.

 

"Who's Jongin? You're always talking about him," Kyungsoo asked as he took his Art book from his schoolbag.

 

"He's Taemin's boyfriend." Soojung peeked from the bathroom before saying so she could laugh as Taemin's lips parted like a fish out of water.

 

"Taeminie has a boyfriend?"

 

"No! No, Soo! Why do you still listen to her?"

 

"He does and he left him to come to me!" Soojung blew a kiss as she was passing by the boys to get to her room.

 

Kyungsoo frowned. "Really? I thought he came to help me..."

 

"I did!" Taemin huffed and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I did. I'm gonna help you with your homework and your sister is gonna stuff it before I claw her eyes out and Jongin!-" Taemin heard Soojung snicker as he spoke louder for her to hear. "- is at home doing _my_ homework."

 

"At home? You live together already?" Kyungsoo's large eyes were innocently peeking at him.

 

Soojung suddenly emerged from the other room while putting on an earring and laughing obnoxiously. "I love it when you dig yourself deeper without me having to do anything."

 

Taemin whined and let his head fall back against the couch behind him. Before he could explain anything to the small boy, someone knocked on the door and Soojung jumped on her heels to open it.

 

"And where the hell do you think you're going, missy?" His arms were crossed against his chest indignantly, but as soon as the guy with a much larger frame than his slipped through the door, Taemin slumped against the couch.

 

_Not again_

 

" _You_ again?" Taemin could swear the guy woofed at him. "What's this punk doing in your house?" he asked Soojung, his eyes trained on Taemin.

 

Taemin wasn't quite sure if that was the guy who had smashed his face in his lunch a few days before when Soojung refused to leave his side at the cafeteria instead of sitting with her boyfriend (his eyes were covered in mash potatoes after all), but judging by the guy's reaction, he would say his wild guess wasn't wrong.

 

"Babysitting. Now come on, we're late for the movie." Both her arms were curled around the guy's bicep but he wouldn't budge.

 

"You're going to the _movies_?!"

 

Deep in his subconscious, Taemin knew complaining about what Soojung would do with her boyfriend (so she could leave him taking care of her brother) wasn't the best idea at the time, but he was tired and hungry and his conscious mind wasn't as bright.

 

"What's it to you, fuckface?"

 

Taemin flinched at the roughness of the guy's voice, eyes blinking furiously without meaning to.

 

"Taeminie left his boyfriend for Soojung-" _Fucking hell_. "-and now she's leaving, I think he deserves to know that much." Kyungsoo answered before Taemin could intervene, his big doe eyes inspecting the guy with disdain as if judging him for not being able to figure that out for himself.

 

"He did _what_?" Soojung's boyfriend narrowed his eyes. Taking large strides until he was face to face with Taemin, his hands fisted around the smaller boy's collar in a tight grip and lifted him up against the wall behind him. "Is that true, fag?"

 

The dizziness that came from being denied oxygen for a little too long didn't let him be completely aware of what was happening, but he did get to hear Kyungsoo's angry shouts and Soojung's slightly disinterested voice arguing.

 

"Seunghyun, do you mind stopping acting like a caveman like, right now?"

 

"Let go of Taemin, pig man! I don't like you!"

 

There was a light-headed whiteness spreading to the front of his head and Taemin could almost bet he had been shoved into the wall a second time. A second later, the guy's breath was not lingering as close to him anymore and his hands loosened around Taemin's collar, allowing him to breathe.

 

Seunghyun was yelling again with his head down to look at the eight year-old boy who had attached himself to his hip.

 

"Get offa me, pipsqueak!"

 

" _You_ get off of _me_ , you big bull!" Taemin burst in a sudden surge of courage having Kyungsoo latched onto the guy in an attempt to protect him.

 

"Ugh, men." Soojung strode calmly to the pile of human rage and grabbed onto Kyungoo's small legs to drag him away from the mess. "Stop it, already. Why do yo-" An unknown elbow hit her forehead. "Alright, fuck it. Now I'm gonna kick some ass!"

 

"Argh fucking hell! Who the fuck bit me?!"

 

"Kyungsoo, I fucking told you to stop fucking biting people!"

 

"You're all swearing! I'm gonna tell!"

 

In the midst of their little quarrel, the fake painting that was hung on the siblings' apartment fell to the floor next to them, Kyungsoo took off one of the guy's sneakers and started beating him with it, Taemin managed to get his eye punched by someone (he was pretty sure it was Soojung) and then Jongin stood in front of them with a lamp in his hands.

 

Taemin's eyes snapped open. Why the hell was Jongin there and why did he have a lamp?

 

"Duck!" Soojung warned.

 

"What duck?" Seunghyun snapped around.

 

The yellow long stand lamp knocked him unconscious.

 

xXx

 

Soojung and Kyungsoo's parents had gotten divorced when the boy was still in diapers. Their mother had passed away not long after and from then on no one knew of their father's whereabouts.

 

Taemin always thought that was why he and Soojung had become close. Sharing that common pain. He found her behind the rusty bleachers at their school one day and wiped a tear from her cheek with his sleeve, a smudge of dirt sticking to her skin.

 

Then Jonghyun came because he was Soojung's best friend and he wanted Taemin to teach him how to play piano so he chased him down the music room. Jonghyun liked Taemin and loved Jongin because of Taemin and Taemin started liking Jonghyun after making sure he didn't want to keep him as his personal teddy bear and Soojung pretended to hate all of them even though she stuck to their arms throughout their entire childhood.

 

Ten months later, Jinki loved everyone and everyone loved Jinki and just a couple of years after that, Kyungsoo only liked Taemin because Soojung was a meanie, Jonghyun kept pinching his cheeks and Jongin and Jinki were invisible to him.

 

"Where did Soojung go? She doesn't like that big ugly guy anymore, does she?" Kyungsoo asked softly as he put his specs in his bedside table.

 

The boy watched as Taemin was quiet for a moment as if waiting for something and then answered. "She went and took him to the hospital and I hope not."

 

Kyungsoo smiled. "Why did he fall over? Was it Soojung who punched him?"

 

"Nah, she's too weak for that. I think it was you, undertaker!" The older boy chuckled and patted his stubborn hair back into place.

 

Kyungsoo had a dumb proud smile in his face as he turned to his side on the bed. "I didn't protect you well enough..." he trailed off as his hand slipped from under the blankets and poked the cut under Taemin's eyebrow none too gently.

 

Taemin winced. "What are you talking about? You were so brave! And I'm the older one here, I should be the one protecting you."

 

"But I don't get in as much trouble as you." Kyungsoo laughed when Taemin grabbed the pillow at his side and attempted to choke the boy with it.

 

"Night, Soo." He ruffled Kyungsoo's hair and pulled the blankets up to the boy's face.

 

"G'night."

 

He didn't like to say Kyungsoo was the brother he never had because that was too corny and he had a brother. Taesun was the one who raised him when their parents died in that car accident and he knew he had no right to blame him for never being home since he had to start working early to support both of them. But the truth was, Taemin barely saw him and he saw Kyungsoo every day.

 

Thinking about it, judging by that rule, Jongin would be the _most_ brother Taemin had since he was with him every waking moment. But Jongin wasn't his brother, Jongin was... Jongin had to be- well, he didn't know what Jongin was. He loved him as much as Taesun and Jonghyun and Soojung and Kyungsoo but not the same. Maybe more. Maybe _the most brother_ was the best description he had for him. Yeah. He'd have to figure it out some other time though because Kyungoo had finally fallen asleep and Jongin was walking towards him with a first aid kit in hand.

 

"You know, I saw that," Jongin commented, his eyes inspecting Taemin's wound.

 

"What?"

 

"Your hands fidgeting. When you told him you were supposed to protect him. You never know where to put them, when you're nervous. You know when like a cockroach comes out from hiding and doesn't know where to run 'cause you have a broom."

 

Taemin stared dumbly as Jongin soaked the piece of cotton in his hand and dabbed it gently on his eyebrow. "Uh, yeah I know exactly how that- holy crap that stings!"

 

Jongin hushed him, his eyes shifting between him and the boy still asleep by his side. "It's not your fault you're a lanky idiot. Hold this," Jongin said while grabbing a band-aid from the box. "Why was her boyfriend trying to strangle you again though?"

 

"It's Kyungsoo's fault for not knowing when to shut up," he answered. "And my fault for being a lanky idiot, apparently," he continued with a whine as Jongin applied the band-aid.

 

"You sound like Soojung. She went on about how you could never win Son Naeun over if you couldn't even keep yourself from being beaten twice a week." Jongin contained his laughter as Taemin very rapidly started to boil. "She was just covering it up, you know that. She feels bad. I'm pretty sure she knocked his head on the door of the taxi on purpose as she was pushing him in."

 

Taemin huffed in annoyance and leaned back against the headboard. "She's right, isn't she?" he asked quietly and glanced at Jongin. "Don't tell her I said that."

 

Jongin sat on the floor, the bedside table digging uncomfortably into his back. "I don't think so. You don't have to be big for Son Naeun to love you."

 

Taemin tilted his head down to stare at Jongin. "Jongin, this is going down a strange lane."

 

The taller boy ignored him and straightened up to look past his best friend. "He's tiny and he defended you and you love him."

 

Taemin's lips parted but the answer never came. His eyes trailed back to Kyungsoo and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Getting down from the bed quietly as not to wake the small boy, he sat next to Jongin and bumped him with his shoulder.

 

"I liked you better when you were tiny too," Taemin lifted his chin slightly since Jongin was taller than him even sitting.

 

Jongin laughed and tilted his head down. "You're a midget. I was bound to outgrow you," his fingers grazed the band-aid on the other's face. "How do you feel?"

 

"Jongin, I've had bigger boo boos when you sat on me. I won't die."

 

"No," Jongin said, his eyes trailing down. "How do you feel? What does it feel like?"

 

Taemin leaned back against the bed to get a better look at his best friend. "To be punched? Wonderful. In fact, I'm aiming for three under five days. I just gotta be in the same breathing space as Jung Soojung and that should do it."

 

Gathering his knees to his chest, Jongin laid his head on his forearm. "I wanna feel it."

 

Taemin blinked.

 

"Jongin, are you asking me to punch you? 'Cause I'll do it."

 

Jongin buried his head and laughed before glancing at Taemin again. "Not just a punch. Like, everything. I never get to feel anything. It's just... I'm a Shadow, I know I'm not supposed to. But it's unfair."

 

Taemin was taken aback. Jongin never talked about it. Being a Shadow that is. He couldn't even remember the last time the word had come out of the other's mouth. It was easier to think that he was just like everybody else and not Taemin's protector because talking about that would be a reminder of the loss of his parents.

 

And that was selfish, Taemin realized with a frown.

 

As he was about to speak up, Jongin beat him to it. "You didn't even ask why I came over! Guess what!"

 

The sudden chirpiness in Jongin's voice seemed forced and Taemin soon realized it wasn't just because of the conversation they hadn't finished seconds ago.

 

"Got hungry? Saw a big dog and chased him down here? Missed me too much?"

 

"I talked to Son Naeun."

 

Taemin paled. "You what?"

 

"Got you a date with her. Yippee."

 

"You did what?!"

 

"Taeminie?" Kyungsoo's sleepy voice called. "What are you doing up?"

 

Taemin turned around to stare at the small boy with his hand in his eyes rubbing them awake.

 

"N-Nothing, Soo." He glanced around but Jongin had already left the room. "Come on, let's get you to sleep again."

 

Kyungsoo raised his torso on his elbows and inspected every corner of the room. "Were you talking to someone?"

 

"No no. Now, sleep." Taemin put his hand against the boy's belly and pushed him down.

 

"Wait," the eight year old said. "Is Soojung back? Are you leaving?"

 

Taemin's shoulders slumped. He pushed the covers aside and sat down, patting Kyungsoo's burgundy hair again.

 

"I'm not leaving, Soo. But you have school and I have my job and then school and Soojung has to get you ready and then come bother me at my job and then school and it's better if you go to sleep, alright?"

 

Kyungsoo smiled and shoved his head in the pillow but this time his hand curled around the other boy's wrist to keep him in place. With a sigh, Taemin leaned back against the headboard and lulled Kyungsoo to sleep.

 

Because the sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he could find Jongin and maybe take him up on that request he made earlier.


End file.
